


A Different Competition

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Post-Canon, Rival Sex, slutty Yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri and Minami have been rivals on the ice for years. When Yuuri agrees to coach Minami, Yuri gives him a piece of his mind.





	A Different Competition

**Author's Note:**

> My first ship bingo square! Inspired by a conversation I read about how these two would never work. I had to try it!
> 
> I don't usually write full-on hatesex. It was fun. :P
> 
> Unbetaed

Minami isn't sure how he got to this point. He's pinned against a wall by Yuri Plisetsky as they frot against each other, moaning into each other's mouths. He can't bring himself to care. All he knows is that this feels _amazing_. He's never been with a man before; he's only had luck with girls.

He likes androgynous girls. He likes girls who could pass for a boy if they wanted. Yuri Plisetsky is an androgynous boy, so perhaps it makes sense that he's letting himself be ravished by the other man's mouth and tongue.

Minami has heard the stories of how slutty Yuri Plisetsky is; how he's fucked or been fucked by just about every skater who will have him. He's given blowjobs in every country, and rumor has it Jean Jacques Leroy's tiger tattoo was dedicated to him after a passionate week during Chulanont's _The King and the Skater Ice Show Extravaganza_. Minami would have never guessed he'd be another notch on Yuri's bedpost.

He fucking loves it.

Yuri pulls away, gasping for air. "Fucker."

Minami isn't used to being spoken to like this. He likes it when his lovers are soft and whisper words of affection in his ear. Yuri Plisetsky is nothing like the others.

Perhaps that's why he's so fascinated now.

Minami reaches out and tucks Yuri's hair behind his ear, giving him a small smile. Yuri grimaces and swats his hand away. "What the fuck does the pig see in you anyway?"

Right. That is how he and Yuri ended up making out. Yuuri has agreed to coach Minami this season, _finally_ , after years of building up the courage to ask. Clearly, Yuri Plisetsky has not taken this news well.

Minami had simply asked Yuri if they would be seeing more of each other now that Minami would be living in Hasetsu. Yuri had filled the air with a string of insults, finally insulting _Yuuri_. Minami had defended him, and they somehow ended up kissing.

Anyone with half a brain knows that Yuri Plisetsky worships the ground Yuuri walks on. Well, except Yuuri. He's too sweet and oblivious to know that his closest friend is in love with him. Minami wonders if Viktor knows too. He wonders if that's why Viktor coaches Yuri Plisetsky, to keep an eye on him.

Minami hates how close Yuri Plisetsky is to Yuuri - and Viktor, for that matter. Why couldn't _he_ stay in the onsen with Yuuri? He decides to push Yuri a bit. "You can't have Yuuri, so you'll settle for his student, then?"

Plisetsky's hand shoots out and he grips Minami's hips with bruising force. Minami yelps; it hurts, but his cock is suddenly rock hard. The expression on Yuri's face is one of pure loathing. Normally, it would quell Minami, but he feels emboldened by the rough gesture.

"I can show you my own version of Eros."

Minami knows that the line is cheesy, but he remembers watching Yuri Plisetsky seethe with jealousy and longing every time Yuuri skated to the program.

It hits Plisetsky right in the gut. "Fuck you."

Minami yanks Yuri forward and crushes their lips together again. Their kiss is filled with spite, with years of being rivals. Minami hasn't been in the senior division as long, but he's defeated Yuri, JJ, and Otabek multiple times for the top spot on the podium. He's earned these medals, and he won't allow Yuri Plisetsky to make him feel like he's anything less than what he is.

Yuri pulls at the waistband of Minami's pants and pushes his hand down, gripping his cock far harder than necessary.

Minami has never done anything like this before, but he won't be outdone by Yuri Plisetsky. It's just like another competition. He copies Plisetsky, wrapping his fingers around his prick and roughly pumping it.

Plisetsky _groans_ ; he's getting off on being jerked off like this. Minami supposes he shouldn't judge Yuri. He's in the same boat - teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain.

Yuri's fingers are callused and rough. Minami is surprised; he would have thought Plisetsky would keep his fingers well manicured and moisturized. However, the friction of Yuri's palm feels like heaven on his cock.

"You don't seem so tough now, Kenjirou. Whenever you skate, I'm going to remember the look on your face as you came from _my_ hand."

Minami releases Yuri's dick, throws his head back, and comes, spattering his seed all over Yuri's hand. He somehow manages to stay standing through the ordeal.

"On your knees."

He opens his eyes, still trying to catch his breath, and see's Yuri' green eyes glaring daggers at him. "What?"

"Suck my dick."

Minami crinkles his nose. Yuri gives a cold laugh. "What, is that too gay for you?"

He has a choice. Minami could leave now, allowing Plisetsky to know that he's not brave enough to suck cock, or he could give it a shot. How hard could it be? He's received head plenty of times. He knows what he likes.

Plus, perhaps it could shut up the Ice Tiger of Russia.

Minami drops to his knees with less finesse than he would have liked, tugging down Plisetsky's pants easily.

He's eye level with Yuri's dick now and his mouth waters as he admires it. Yuri's cock is long and thin, purple and dripping with precome. There's no way Minami can fit it all into his mouth, but he isn't known for doing things half-assed.

He opens his mouth and takes as much of Yuri's cock as he can. Minami feels his gag reflex kicking in, but he fights the urge to retch.

Yuri Plisetsky moans like an alley cat and grips Minami's hair. He ignores the pain and bobs up and down, surprising himself at how much he likes the taste of cock.

"It's about time you used your mouth for something good, Kenjirou. You're usually using it to be Katsudon's number one fan, even though he retired ages ago."

Minami lets his canines scrape the skin of Yuri's dick. He hisses in pain, but pulls Minami's head closer. He can hardly breathe, choking on Yuri's cock, but he won't give in; he won't stop. He's going to make Plisetsky come and swallow every last drop.

Yuri is panting now, whining as Minami circles his tongue around his cock. The noises Plisetsky is making are so filthy, Minami feels himself getting hard again.

"Fuck you, Kenjirou, fuck you."

Minami sucks as hard as he can, hollowing out his cheeks and taking Yuri deep into his throat. Yuri lets out a groan and with no warning, reaches his climax. Minami takes every last drop, wincing at its salty bitterness.

Yuri finally releases Minami's hair. "I had no idea you were such a little cockslut."

Minami tries to speak, but coughs from all of the come coating his throat. He tries again. "I knew _you_ were."

Plisetsky lets out a low laugh. "Cute. Go back to your precious Yuuri worship."

"I'm sure I'll see you doing the same." Minami stands up, tucks his cock back into his pants, and turns around.

He's never had the last word before.

Somehow, it feels better than winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/) for more rare pair love (and a bit of Viktuuri)!


End file.
